Overdose
by Leader Kwon
Summary: Kai, si pecandu Mariyuana yang menderita penyakit jantung jatuh cinta akan kemanisan yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo, si kakak kelas yang konvensional namun perhatian. Dan jalan yang akan mereka hadapi, sama sekali tidak mudah. KaiSoo, SuLay, HunBaek, Bedscene! ChanLu. I'M COME BACK HOME :D
1. Chapter 1

**Lenght : Chapter Intro**

**Sub Title : Tears**

**Pairing : KaiSoo, others**

**Word Count : 1k (more than one thousand words)**

**Notes : Just enjoy it first, and meet with my notification in the end ^^**

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Jika sampai kau jatuh pingsan lagi karena berolahraga, bisa kupastikan mata pelajaran sial itu akan lenyap dari sekolah ini, Kim Kai!" Seorang wanita cantik berjas putih sekaligus pemilik rambut auburn cerah sedang mengomel kepada siswa yang terbaring di atas ranjang Unit Kesehatan milik SMA Jaekim.

Namanya Baekhyun, dan profesinya sebagai Dokter. Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis cantik yang cukup berisik namun sangat cerdas _(karena di usianya yang begitu muda dia sudah berhasil meraih gelar sebagai Dokter Spesialite Kardiologi)_. Namun bagi pemuda di hadapannya, gadis ini malah keterlaluan menyebalkan!

"Kau bukan anggota Badan Kurikulum, Dokter Byun, jadi dirimu sama sekali tidak akan bisa menghapus pelajaran kesukaanku itu." Dengus Kai cuek, tatapannya kepada Baekhyun terlalu sengit meski tampan sekaligus.

Baekhyun ikut mendengus, kemudian mengetukkan kepalan tangannya di sisi kepala Kai yang dipenuhi oleh egoisme tingkat tinggi.

"Jangan. Membantah. Aku ini Dokter, dan kau itu pasien. Kewajiban seorang pasien –"

"Adalah mendengarkan setiap perkataan sang dokter meski rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku sudah mendengarnya jutaan kali bahkan sejak baru lahir." Ujar Kai sarkastik.

"Kasar sekali kau ini." Dokter Byun tersenyum sinis sebelum menggoreskan ujung penanya di atas kertas dan memberikannya kepada Kai.

"Dokter Byun, itu tidak perlu!" Kai berseru enggan, dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan rasa frustasi dan penolakan.

"Ini sangat perlu, Tuan Muda Kim Keras Kepala!" Senyuman miring menyertai gerakan tangan Baekhyun menuju saku jas Kai.

Jemari Baekhyun meraba permukaan jas hitam yang menjadi bagian dari kelengkapan seragam sekolah SMA Jaekim milik Kai, kemudian menariknya kuat-kuat hingga pemuda itu terbangun. Mata Kai melebar dramatis, sementara Dokter Garang di depannya sedang memberinya tatapan paling menggemaskan di dunia _(Bagaimana bisa dengan mata melotot itu Baekhyun tetap terlihat menakjubkan?!)_

"Ini adalah resep obat yang harus kau tebus hari ini juga, pukul 12. Terlambat lima menit, bisa kupastikan kau akan menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh empat jam untuk berbaring di ruang perawatan intensif Rumah Sakit, Kim Kai. Dan aku tahu, kau bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai aroma pahit obat atau ngilunya jarum suntik –"

"Persetan." Kai tersenyum kalem dan tertawa kecil seakan dia telah kehilangan semua kewarasannya. "Rumah sakit sepertinya pilihan tempat yang bagus untuk berakhir pekan! Para perawat di sana cukup cantik, dan obat-obatan sial yang diberikan padaku masih bisa di buang ke tempat sampah."

"Kau adalah pesakit paling gila yang pernah kutemui seumur hidup." Baekhyun menggeram melalui gigi-giginya yang mengatup.

Seandainya bisa, Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Kai dengan batang kayu _(atau apapun, asal tumpul) _agar pemuda itu bisa berpikir lebih _sehat_. Sifat keras kepala Kai yang tidak mau minum obat dan berolahraga terlalu berat sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatannya sendiri. Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menemukan beberapa putung rokok di bawah meja kamar Kai _(sungguh cara yang keren untuk mati)_. Astaga, Baekhyun rasa kini dirinya yang membutuhkan dokter. Karena menangani seorang Kim Kai seakan tidak ada bedanya dengan menangani pasien gangguan mental. Rumit dan terlalu memusingkan.

"Terimakasih, Baekkie-noona." Sebelah mata Kai berkedip, membuat kemarahan Baekhyun pecah hingga gadis itu memukul lengan atasnya beberapa kali _(sambil bergumam "Kau menyebalkan, Kim Kai! Semoga Tuhan segera mengirim dirimu ke neraka!")_

"Ahaha! Yak, doamu bagus sekali, Noona!" Kai tertawa keras hingga kedua mata kucingnya terpejam rapat.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya, kemudian tercekat sambil menutupi bibirnya sendiri.

"Astaga, tidak Kai. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan –"

"Terimakasih atas doamu, Noona. Lebih cepat nyawaku dicabut, akan lebih baik. Agar aku bisa tenggelam di dasar neraka sementara ibuku yang cantik menangisi diriku dari atas surga sana..."

"Kim Kai jaga ucapanmu!" Baekhyun menjerit sedih.

Perkataan Kai yang terasa begitu pasrah menjadi pengingat bagi Baekhyun jika umur pemuda itu memang tidak akan lama lagi. Kombinasi penyakit jantung yang telah dia derita terlalu lama dan pola hidup berantakan yang dijalani, membuat Kai patut bersyukur jika bisa hidup sampai lima tahun ke depan_. Lima tahun..., saja!_ Karena sekarang usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun, dan ahli jantung ternama di Seoul memprediksi umurnya hanya akan bertahan sampai pada angka delapan belas.

"Untuk apa? Itu memang kenyataan, Noona!"

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng bersama bulir air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata indahnya.

Satu gerakan cepat mengantarkan Baekhyun untuk menerjang tubuh Kai dengan pelukan sehangat cinta. Meski mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah, Baekhyun telah tinggal di rumah Yesung sejak berusia tujuh tahun dan menjadi saudara angkat bagi Kai bahkan sejak pemuda itu baru lahir. Baekhyun dan Kai saling menyayangi sebagai keluarga, meski terkadang ada perselisihan di antara mereka. Karena itulah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak akan rela membiarkan pemuda bandel yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri itu meninggal secepat ini.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kau sembuh, sungguh!" Baekhyun terisak, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kai sementara kedua lengannya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh pemuda yang sama. "Bersabarlah sebentar, Kai-ya..."

Topeng nakal yang Kai kenakan luntur berkat air mata Baekhyun. Kekerasan hatinya melunak, membuat matanya memanas hingga menjatuhkan bulir kepedihan dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan dari gadis –yang sangat dia sayangi seperti kakak kandung sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, Noona. Percayalah padaku. Kau tidak perlu menangis dan bekerja terlalu keras untukku."

"Apa menangisi adikku sendiri adalah hal ilegal yang melanggar hukum? Tidak kan!?"

"Sejujurnya, meskipun aku harus mati hari ini juga, aku akan ikhlas, Baekkie-noona." Melepas pelukannya, Kai memegangi kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu dengan lembut.

Dadanya yang selalu ngilu semakin nyeri melihat genangan air mata Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Sehingga, ibu jari Kai pun terulur demi mengeringkan pipi kenyal di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun masih terisak –bibir bawahnya bergetar pelan dan tatapannya sama memelas dengan milik anak anjing.

"Karena diriku, sama sekali tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup." Kai tersenyum pedih –bulir air matanya mengering sendiri dan dia tidak mau terus menangis apalagi di hadapan wanita. "Aku hanya akan menyusahkan Appa, Suho-hyung dan Baekkie-noona."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata akibat kesedihan tertahan yang membuat kerongkongannya pecah.

Kai memajukan wajah, menjatuhkan bibir di permukaan dahi Baekhyun yang terlapisi poni halus dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**Note : Gue bener-bener minta maaf sama kalian karena lama ga update FF, bio, foto dan acara ulang tahun /?**

Dua bulan lalu _(kalau gue salah tolong dikoreksi)_ gue emang ga bisa update. Kalo gue jelasin semua detailnya, takut kalian pada merasa kalo gue sok sibuk atau apalah dan jadi ga suka sama gue _(emotikon merengut)._ Wajar sih, siapa juga yang bakalan suka sama author yang muncul-engga-muncul kayak gue _(emotikon merengut dobel)_. Tapi sekarang, gue kembali dengan Overdose karena ga mau ngecewain semua yang udah nungguin! _(emotikon senyum)_

Isi dari Chapter satu yang kemaren gue ganti ini, gara-gara banyak Typo _(sumpah, gue malu)_ sama karena ini adalah post ulang gue pengennya "merubah" menjadi yang "lebih". Pengen tahu maksud gue, silahkan klik icon 'Next' di bawah ini.

Tolong terima gue kembali, ya!

Kalo responnya bagus, gue lanjut deh ama Princess Milk, Diatimin, dan lain lain deh _(gue bahkan sampe lupa sama apa yang gue tulis)._

Sambil nunggu respon, gue kasih FF baru mau dong ya?

Siapa yang mau, angkat review! _(senyum lima jari)._

15 Nop. 14

Sincerely,

Leader Kwon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 01**

**Sub Title : Back Seat**

**Pairing : KaiSoo, HunBaek, ChanLu, SuLay**

**Word Count : 10k**

**Notes : Be ready for something (or, many thing?) you've waiting for so long ^^**

**Watch out!**

**THERE ARE SOME FORBIDDEN ACTIVITIES WITH DRUGS SO DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.**

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Dengan senyum sinis yang membuat wajah tampannya sedikit menakutkan, Kai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tempat Baekhyun meratap seorang diri. Kekehan sinis kadang mengalun dari bibirnya. Padahal, jelas-jelas mata kucing itu masih memancarkan kesedihan abadi. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sistem di dalam kepala Kai.

Merogoh saku, Kai menemukan sebuah kotak putih berisi _Marijuana Tobacco_. Mengambil satu batang, dengan santainya dia menyulutkan api di ujung rokoknya hingga menyala dan menghangatkan ganja di dalamnya. Kai mendesah lega saat kepulan asap halusinogen itu memasuki kerongkongannya dengan cara yang menyenangkan kemudian keluar melalui tenggorokannya dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan lagi _(astaga, benar-benar surga dunia!)._

Gelembung-gelembung kesenangan mulai mendominasi pikiran Kai secara tidak benar. Semua kesedihan dan ketakutan pada kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya hilang. Yang ada hanya, kesenangan. Pemikiran Kai seakan dikosongkan oleh molekul-molekul _psikotogenik_ yang dimiliki oleh ganja yang menjadi isi rokoknya. Setelah kosong, dia pun diisi oleh euforia kegembiraan yang membuat Kai merasa ringan dan khayalan indah yang membuatnya bahagia _(meski hanya sebentar)._

Bayangan itu menggambarkan dirinya, Ryeowook, Yesung serta Suho berada di satu meja dalam situasi damai dan hangatnya makan malam bersama. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun cokelat pastel. Sementara dia, Suho dan Yesung memakai jas hitam formal. Makanan lezat yang mereka kecap terasa makin menakjubkan dengan tawa dan suka cita yang mereka bagi di atas meja. Astaga, indahnya berkhayal memang menyamai surga.

Semua lamunan yang membuat Kai bahagia itu segera buyar saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Layar sensitif tinggal sentuh dan tekan itu menampilkan nama seorang kakak yang sangat dia sayangi meski begitu membenci dirinya karena alasan yang begitu kekanakan. _Suho-hyung._

"Halo, Hyung?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kim Kai?" Pria dewasa yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari Kai itu sepertinya enggan berbasa-basi. "Sehun memberitahu diriku jika kau jatuh pingsan di lapangan saat bermain basket."

Kai membulatkan mata dan mendecak sebal, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kawan seperti Sehun _(yang mulutnya sangat mudah bicara seperti wanita)_. Memang, selain menjadi teman, Sehun juga menjadi penjaga bagi Kai _(secara, Kai sering kambuh dalam situasi tak terduga sehingga memerlukan penjaga yang bisa selalu menemaninya. Dan yang biasanya menemani seorang remaja, adalah temannya sendiri)_. Sehingga, Sehun memiliki wewenang mutlak untuk melaporkan semua kegiatan Kai kepada anggota keluarga Kim yang lain _(hanya tersisa dua ; Kim Yesung dan Kim Suho. Sementara Kim Ryeowook sudah meninggal sejak Kai masih bayi akibat kecelakaan)._

"Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan –"

"Sudah berapa kali Dokter Byun mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh melakukan olahraga apalagi berlari? Apa telingamu ikut gagal berfungsi seperti jantungmu?"

"Maaf Hyung, aku bersalah –"

"Setiap kesalahanmu adalah masalah bagiku, Kim Kai. Pasti sebentar lagi Ayah akan meneleponku dari seberang Kanada sana, dan mengatakan segala sampah yang berbunyi _'kau tidak becus menjaga adikmu!'_. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh satu inchi pun kulitmu!"

Kai hanya diam, enggan menanggapi Suho lebih lama karena tidak akan menghasilkan apapun baginya selain rasa sakit. Menghisap batang rokoknya yang mulai memendek, Kai menghembuskan asap sambil mendesah nikmat akibat halusinasi tambahan yang menginvasi otaknya.

"Yak! Kim Kai, aku sedang bicara padamu! Apa kau masih di sana?"

"Kau tidak membicarakan apa-apa selain sampah, Hyung! Sudahlah, hentikan semua bualanmu dan kembalilah bekerja. Jika kau membenciku, untuk apa dirimu meneleponku, hm? Khawatir?"

"Jaga sikapmu selama aku tidak di sana, Kim Kai, atau aku akan mengirim dirimu menuju peti kematian melalui jalan pintas." Suho menggeram, jelas sekali jika ucapan Kai barusan menyulut amarahnya.

"Aigoo.., keinginanmu begitu mulia, Hyung. Baiklah, lakukan sebisamu. Kutunggu." Memutuskan pembicaraan, Kai kembali mengambil satu hisapan dari rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan asap-asap putih halus dari mulutnya –membentuk huruf O kecil seperti bulan.

Memang sudah alamiah jika siswa yang berada di tingkat dua pendidikannya mengalami pemberontakan kecil di dalam jiwa yang menyebabkan mereka bersikap bandel. Kai adalah salah satu contoh yang nyata. Cara bicaranya yang ketus, tatapannya yang sengit dan kelakuannya yang amat buruk menjadi penggambaran akan betapa hebatnya pemberontakan yang sedang dilakukan oleh hormon di dalam otaknya demi menuju proses pendewasaan.

Rokok di jarinya sudah terlalu kecil untuk dihisap, sehingga Kai segera menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya melingkar. Meraba dadanya sendiri, pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu meringis kecil berkat tusukan rasa nyeri yang semakin lama bertambah menyakitkan.

Kai memandangi layar ponsel sebelum buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas. Gambar tampilan di layarnya adalah foto yang diambil lima tahun lalu, saat Kai masih kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan Suho akan lulus dari program kuliah bisnis manajemennya _(waktu itu, Suho sedang tidur dan Kai diam-diam berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum kemudian mengabadikan potret mereka berdua)_. Satu foto sederhana yang Kai harap bisa membuatnya selalu mengingat kakak laki-lakinya itu –bahkan jika kelak dia sudah berada di alam baka.

Kai sangat menyayangi Suho dan Baekhyun karena dua orang yang lebih dewasa itu sudah bersama dirinya sejak baru lahir. Meski Suho tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sangat perhatian, setidaknya si tampan itu adalah kakak laki-laki biologisnya. Dia adalah panutan dan mimpi bagi Kai _(Kai sangat ingin menjadi Presiden Direktur yang pintar dan tampan sepertinya!)_. Hanya saja, jika sikapnya terlalu dingin dan suasana hati Kai sedang buruk, mereka bisa berdebat sengit seperti tadi. Meski jabatannya hanya sebagai seorang adik, bukan berarti Kai selamanya menjadi kucing jantan manis yang penurut _(logika saja. Tidak ada anak remaja di jaman sekarang yang selalu menuruti perkataan kakaknya)._

Karena rasa sakit di dadanya semakin meraung dan efek halusinogen dari ganjanya sudah habis, Kai pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat parkir. Bukan untuk memanaskan mobil dan menebus resep dari Baekhyun, melainkan untuk mencari lebih banyak psikotropika yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dia terlalu buru-buru, sehingga lupa jika telah menjatuhkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Semua kenakalan pasti menghasilkan imbal-balik yang setimpal, seperti yang Kai alami sekarang. Tubuhnya merosot saat kedua kakinya berpijak di tempat parkir bawah tanah yang luas dan sepi. Keringat dingin menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang kaya pigmen sementara degupan jantungnya semakin melemah. Segala rasa sakit itu bangkit menjadi kuku-kuku tajam yang menusuk dan mencengkeram permukaan dadanya.

"Ah, bagus sekali!" Kai tertawa riang, sangat berkebalikan dengan wajah susahnya yang didominasi oleh kesakitan hebat. "Sepertinya aku akan mati hari ini!"

Enggan kehilangan nyawa tanpa diketahui orang lain sehingga mayatnya membusuk di sini, tangan-tangan Kai pun berusaha meraba beberapa saku di seragamnya untuk menemukan ponsel. Namun hasilnya, nihil. Dia hanya bisa menggeram frustasi sembari memukul lantai di bawahnya.

Sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin buruk, seseorang datang. Gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah menelusuri tempat parkir sembari memegangi sebuah ponsel. Ponsel dengan wadah pembungkus berwarna hitam dan gambar tampilan berupa foto pemuda berkulit cokelat yang tersenyum lebar dan pemuda berkulit putih yang tertidur lelap.

"Aku rasa, pemuda yang menjatuhkan ponselnya tadi berjalan kemari..." Suara manis keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya, hingga menggema di setiap sudut ruangan parkir yang kedap suara.

Merasa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, Kai segera berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Saat ini dia sedang duduk dan bersandar di depan mobil Sehun sehingga dia khawatir orang itu tak dapat menemukannya.

"A.., Akh.., Aku! Di.., Di sini!"

Menoleh dengan cepat, gadis itu segera berlari menuju satu tangan yang melambai-lambai dari depan salah satu mobil di sana. Meski suasana sepi dan suram sedikit menakutkan, gadis manis ini terus melangkah tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

"Aigoo! Kenapa kau?!" Kai menoleh perlahan saat gadis itu berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah panik. "A –Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?"

"Tidak ada! Cukup berikan ponselku, dan biarkan aku mati di sini." Tegas Kai dengan tangannya berusaha menjangkau ponsel di tangan si gadis.

Dan baiknya, gadis itu malah memasukkan ponsel Kai ke dalam saku jasnya sendiri sebelum berdiri dan melipat tangan di dada. Tatapannya kepada Kai begitu angkuh sekaligus menggemaskan –karena pemuda itu memang bersikap angkuh padanya lebih dulu. Dia menghela napas, membuat helaian poni lembutnya terangkat dan wajah manisnya tersingkap jelas.

Itu membuat Kai merasakan getaran aneh disela-sela kesakitannya.

"Yak, Hoobae gila!" Gadis itu memberi Kai tatapan dingin dengan kedua matanya yang indah _(dari badge di lengan atasnya, dia bisa tahu jika dirinya berada satu tingkat lebih atas daripada pemuda sekarat itu)_. "Kau ini sedang butuh pertolongan, tapi sikapmu terlalu menjengkelkan untuk ditolong!"

"Aku tidah butuh pertolonganmu!" Kai masih bersikap keras kepala di tengah nyeri yang melandanya.

"Kau butuh!" Pemilik kulit pucat itu menggeram dengan manis seperti anak beruang yang diganggu tidur siangnya. "Aku tidak cukup gila untuk membiarkanmu mati, Hoobae."

"Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras –" Kai memicingkan matanya agar bisa membaca pin nama di dada kakak kelas ini. "Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan agar mulutmu berhenti berbicara. Lakukanlah apapun yang menurutmu bisa membuatku selamat, dan jika gagal harap makamkan aku dengan layak."

"Aku pasti akan berhasil, Kim Kai!" Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat menelusuri saku jasnya sendiri, menemukan sebuah sapu tangan putih berhiaskan sulaman untuk inisial 'KS'. Kembali berlutut di hadapan Kai, Kyungsoo menyapukan permukaan lembut kain itu di kulit karamel area pipi Kai yang dibasahi oleh keringat dingin.

Kai pun memandanginya. Bagaimana mata bulat nan cerdas itu menatapnya penuh perhatian, jemarinya yang lincah berusaha mengeringkan kulitnya yang basah dan bibirnya yang tak berhenti bicara –hanya saja kini dengan nada lebih bersahabat yang membuat telinga Kai serasa dimanjakan.

Getaran aneh itu semakin cepat dan kencang hingga membuat Kai bingung dan lupa untuk menarik napas.

"Apa kau kesulitan bernapas?"

"Ya..." _–karena dirimu._

"Astaga, ini tidak bagus." Kyungsoo kembali panik. "Apa kau membawa obat, atau semacamnya?"

Kai menggeleng, namun tangannya mengeluarkan kotak pembungkus rokok yang isinya telah habis beserta sebuah alat pemantik api. Kyungsoo segera merebutnya, mencium aromanya dalam dan membulatkan matanya dengan marah.

"Kau sedang sakit dan _malah_ mengkonsumsi ganja?!" Tangan Kyungsoo meremukkan kotak rokok itu dalam sekali genggam. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah ini saja jika ingin mati cepat, huh?"

"Inginnya sih begitu, tapi ini adalah sekolah yang didirikan oleh ayahku dan aku tidak mau membuatnya malu dengan bunuh diri di sini." Balas Kai dengan nada teramat santai.

"Oh, kau anak dari ketua yayasan Jaekim?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu.

Di depannya, Kai sudah menyeringai dan memprediksi jika Kyungsoo akan takut padanya dan meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat lancang. Namun kenyataannya, malah sebaliknya. Kyungsoo menarik dasi Kai hingga pemuda itu tercekik, kemudian memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut seujung hidung.

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau adalah anak Presiden Korea sekalipun!" Tegas Kyungsoo. "Aku bersumpah, setelah ini kau akan kulaporkan kepada Jung-seonsaengnim, Anak Bandel!"

Kai menahan napas. Detakan jantungnya yang tadi melemah kini mulai berpacu kencang. Sembari menatap Kyungsoo sedalam mungkin, pikirannya berusaha mencari penjelasan bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini membuatnya merasakan getaran asing –yang bahkan dapat mempengaruhi kinerja jantungnya.

"Yak! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Alih-alih menemukan jawaban, yang Kai temukan malah betapa manisnya wajah Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat jernih dan bibir yang menggiurkan. Hasrat lelaki yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam dirinya mulai bangkit dengan mata gelap, yang akan segera menerkam Kyungsoo seperti memakan keju.

Padahal menurut Kai, gadis itu tidaklah secantik Baekhyun. Tidak pula seseksi Tao –pacar Sehun yang manja dan bertubuh indah. Dan tidak seanggun Yixing –Dokter dengan tingkah lemah lembut yang menambah profesi sebagai kakak iparnya dan istri kakaknya. Hanya saja dia begitu, manis. Semua yang Kyungsoo miliki _(meliputi wajah, suara bahkan sentuhannya)_ memiliki kemanisan tersendiri yang membuat Kai bergetar dan jatuh dalam cinta. Ya, Kai akhirnya paham bahwa Cupid kecil telah lancang menembakkan panah cinta pertamanya kepada gadis asing namun sangat baik yang berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya ini.

"Berbaring sekarang! Aku harus memberimu pijat jantung agar kau bisa bernapas dengan lancar." Kyungsoo memberi instruksi sembari menepuk bahu Kai beberapa kali.

"Tidak bisa." Kai menggeleng pelan –tatapan matanya semakin menggelap saat melihat Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, memamerkan kakinya yang indah.

"Kenapa?"

"Dingin, Sunbae. Bagaimana kalau di kursi belakang mobilku saja?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai berada di tempat duduk depan mobilnya yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga sandarannya turun dan menyatu dengan tempat duduk belakang. Dia pun bisa berbaring dengan nyaman. Sementara di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk menunjukkan apa yang selama ini dia pelajari demi menjadi seorang perawat di masa depan. Telapak tangannya berada di bagian kiri _(agak ke tengah)_ dada Kai, menekannya cepat nan dangkal beberapa kali selama hampir satu menit.

"Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?"

"Tidak. Kau malah membuatku semakin sesak." _–dengan menyentuhkan tangan halusmu di dadaku dan keberadaan bibir indahmu di atas wajahku!_

"Aish! Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Padahal sejak tadi, sesungguhnya Kai sudah merasa baikan akibat debaran asing di dadanya saat menatap dan bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya. Dan Kai pun, memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan situasi agar bisa menjadi _lebih dekat_ dengan kakak kelas favoritnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pijat yang lain saja, Kyungsoo-sunbae?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai dengan penasaran, kemudian alisnya terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu jatuh di atasnya. Mereka nyaris berciuman dan dada mereka telah melekat satu sama lain. Remah merah jambu di pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura polos, Do Kyungsoo..."

"Yak! Maksudmu itu apa, Kim Kai?!"

"Kau lebih tua satu tahun dariku, jadi pasti mengerti." Kedua tangan Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah tahu ada kakak kelas semanis dirimu."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Kyungsoo berusaha tidak terlihat memalukan dan memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai. "Aku tidak manis!"

Jarak yang terlampau dekat, membuat telinga Kyungsoo yang sehat bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika detakan yang terjadi di dalam dada Kai terlampau cepat.

"Kelihatannya, kondisimu sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ya, dan itu karena dirimu." Kai sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya dan mendadak melupakan semua keinginannya untuk mati lebih cepat. "Dirimu seorang."

Kyungsoo hanya diam karena wajahnya sudah terlalu panas. Dia pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa tindakannya yang sama sekali tidak berarti banyak bisa membuat seorang pesakit seperti Kai membaik? Apa pemuda ini sedang mencoba mempermainkannya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mempermainkanmu, Noona." Kai berbisik pelan di sisi telinga Kyungsoo sebelum mengecupnya singkat –bibirnya bahkan bisa merasakan peningkatan suhu di permukaan kulit lembut itu. "Karena aku juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau membuat jantungku berpacu lagi."

Kyungsoo meremas kerah kemeja Kai dengan mata terpejam akibat kegugupan luar biasa yang dia rasakan. Pemuda tampan itu semula bandel seperti kucing jalanan, namun kini menjadi semanja kucing piaraan. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berhasil meleleh dibuatnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Kai? Degupan jantungmu terlalu cepat."

"Selama kau berada dalam pelukanku, aku baik-baik saja." Kai kembali menjatuhkan satu kecupan halus di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo –sambil menyesapi aroma manis nan segar yang menguar dari rambut si gadis.

"Kau adalah orang asing bagiku, Kai, jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak." Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Kai jika mereka sama sekali tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama –sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Bisa diatur." Kai mengangguk-angguk, menggerakkan leher Kyungsoo agar kepala gadis itu mengadah sehingga dia bisa mencium pipi tembamnya yang sangat lucu. "Aku akan belajar mengenalmu mulai dari sekarang."

"Bukannya begitu!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. "Sebelumnya, tolong jelaskan padaku, apa maksud atas segala tindakanmu ini? Memelukku, membisikkan kata-kata manis yang mungkin saja hanya tipuan dan menciumku –"

Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo di tempat yang berbeda. Ini adalah bagian yang sejak tadi membuat pandangan Kai menggelap akibat hasrat kelaparan yang tidak wajar. Bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo-noona..."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu, Kim Kai." Wajah Kyungsoo berpaling –jelas sekali jika dia sedang berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tertarik kepada pemuda nakal yang rambutnya dicat platina seperti berandal dan kegiatannya hanya menghisap rokok ganja padahal dia sedang sakit!"

"Oh, rupanya kau adalah gadis baik." Kai mengangguk paham, kemudian menarik rahang Kyungsoo agar mata mereka bertemu. "Sayangnya, sepasang mata ini sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi siapapun. Akui saja, kau sedang merasakan apa yang kurasakan..."

Kyungsoo tetap diam –tidak mau dan takut untuk mengakui kebenaran yang Kai utarakan jika dia memiliki rasa yang sama. Kecupan kecil menyapa dua kelopak mata Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Jika selalu bersamamu, pasti aku akan tertulari semua kebaikanmu. Bukan begitu?"

Kyungsoo merotasikan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kai. "Sangat meragukan."

"Begini saja –" Kai berusaha menyelesaikan urusannya sebelum waktu istirahat siang berakhir. "Untuk membalas jasamu yang telah mengembalikan ponselku dan berhasil membuatku baikan, nanti sepulang sekolah, kita kencan."

"Tunggu, kau bilang tadi membalas –APA?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seperti burung hantu yang menggemaskan.

"Stt! Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan karena, aku menginginkanmu..." Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo takut sekaligus mengharapkan ciuman darinya.

"Kai-ya? Kau sudah berangkat?" Baekhyun melangkah sembari memandangi sekeliling _(yang mayoritasnya terdiri atas mobil-mobil mahal yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan karena dia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengemudi)._

"Apotek tempatmu biasa menebus obat menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Kim Kai belum mengambil obatnya. Jangan gila, Kim Kai! Ini sudah jam setengah satu dan jika kau sampai memerlukan perawatan intensif karena kambuh, aku akan menidurkanmu di kamar mayat!" Dokter Cantik itu mengaum bagaikan singa yang waktu tidur siangnya terganggu.

Kai sepenuhnya menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana. Membatalkan niatannya mencium Kyungsoo hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nanti, dia memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan membisikkan padanya agar jangan berisik. Kyungsoo pun menurut, dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang enggan pudar.

Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya yang bergetar. Layar sentuh lebar itu menyala dengan nama pemuda tampan namun _(menurutnya) _menyebalkan yang sesungguhnya sangat jarang menghubunginya.

"Ya, Suho-oppa?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat mendengar suara Suho yang terlalu diberat-beratkan. Ayolah, pemuda yang sedang meneleponnya dari negeri Tirai Bambu ini memiliki banyak _aegyo_ dan sekarang sedang berusaha terlihat garang kepadanya? Lucu sekali.

"Jangan sok dingin kepadaku, Kim Suho. Kita sudah melewati masa kecil bersama dan aku tahu jika sampai sekarangpun kau masih tidur dengan boneka Rilakuma pemberianku–"

"Yak! Jangan mengacau, Byun Baekhyun!" Suho mengaum dengan pipinya yang terasa memanas karena malu. Ck! Selalu saja gadis ajaib yang lebih muda darinya itu tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, mari kita ulangi. Bagaimana keadaan adikku, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil membayangkan betapa manisnya Suho jika sedang berbicara dengan nada semanis ini. Bisa saja Suho terlalu sibuk sehingga rasa lelah mengkontaminasi sifatnya menjadi menyebalkan. Bisa saja Suho terlalu marah kepada Kai sehingga mempengaruhi suasana hatinya saat menanyakan tentang pemuda itu. Namun jika Suho ingin memakai topeng di hadapan Baekhyun, dia tidak akan bisa.

Karena selain telah bersama dengan Kai sejak kecil, Dokter Cantik itu juga telah bersama dengan Suho lebih lama daripada kebersamaannya dengan si Bungsu Kim. Jika saja, saat masih kecil Baekhyun tidak menyelamatkan Suho yang _hipotermia_ karena terlalu lama bermain di taman pada musim dingin, mungkin si Sulung Kim itu tidak akan menyayanginya dan meminta Tuan Kim untuk mengadopsi anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya.

Namun yang memasangkan gelar Dokter pada diri Baekhyun bukanlah kekuasaan keluarga Kim. Melainkan kepintaran dan usahanya sendiri. Tuan Kim yang tampan dan dingin hanya menyediakan uang untuk pendidikannya, dan selebihnya otak komputernya yang bekerja. Walau sebenarnya, cita-cita Baekhyun menjadi dokter memiliki alasan yang membuat Suho menentangnya setengah mati _(Baekhyun ingin menjadi Dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan Kai, dan Suho menyatakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika adiknya yang gelap itu mati sesegera mungkin)_.

"Lebih baik. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya. Aigoo.., aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah seorang kakak yang perhatian!" Baekhyun tersenyum riang setelah bibirnya mati-matian berusaha mengeluarkan kebohongan agar Kai selamat dari amukan Suho.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir padamu daripada kepada dia. Mengurusi remaja yang labil itu, aku takut malah kau yang terserang penyakit jantung." Suho terkekeh jahil.

"Mwoya?!" Baekhyun memberengut sebal. "Bisakah kau mengungkapkan kata 'aku merindukanmu' dengan cara yang lebih beradab?"

"Ah, maaf Baek, tapi aku sudah punya istri. Kau tahu sendiri, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan sambil melangkah pergi. Mendengar bunyi hak sepatu Baekhyun yang bergerak cepat dan berangsur-angsur hilang, Kai menghela napas lega. Dadanya yang ngilu semakin memburuk karena menjadi tumpuan sebuah kepala meski dalam waktu sebentar. Perlahan, dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kedua bahu gadis itu.

Sepasang mata bulat dengan iris selebar milik kucing itu hampir-hampir terpejam. Sang pemilik menguap kecil sembari mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Sepertinya dekapan Kai terlalu nyaman dan hangat, hingga tubuhnya melemas dan menjadi kantuk begini.

Kai tertawa gemas saat menekankan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di permukaan pipi Kyungsoo. Kelembutan, serta aroma mawar murni yang menguar dari setiap permukaan kulit gadis itu semakin membuat Kai sinting setiap detiknya. Selain dadanya yang ngilu akibat detakan jantungnya yang melebihi ambang batas kecepatan bagi hidup manusia normal, hidungnya juga mulai kecanduan untuk menghirup aroma Kyungsoo lagi dan lebih.

"Tidur nyenyak, Tuan Putri?

"Engh, ya. Aku memang selalu tertidur saat dipeluk oleh namja."

Kai tidak pernah menyangka, jika detakan jantungnya yang super kencang tadi mendadak hilang. Serbuan semut nyeri di dadanya kembali membuat dia mati rasa hingga napasnya memburu lemah, akibat keretakan hatinya karena menduga jika Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun gilanya, Kai menyukai ini. Menyukai cara Kyungsoo menyembuhkan dan menyakitinya, tanpa peduli jika hal itu malah dapat membunuhnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan saat keluar dari tempat parkir. Setelah merobek lembaran resep yang telah dituliskan Baekhyun, dengan gaya angkuh Kai berjalan tegap dan dagu terangkat seakan dia adalah seorang yang sempurna. Nyatanya, dia sama sekali tidak.

"Jadi selain sakit jantung, kau juga seorang pecandu psikotropika?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang cerewet namun lama seranjang dengan seorang pemuda bawel membuatnya sedikit tertular.

Kai hanya memandangnya dengan malas, seakan pertanyaan itu adalah hal paling dungu yang bahkan Tiang Telepon di seberang jalan saja pasti tahu jawabannya. Meski pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi sedikit membuatnya kecewa, namun entah kenapa jantung sialan yang berdiam di dalam rongga dadanya terus saja berdetak sekencang saat dia berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang hingga bibirnya mencebik dan pipinya menggembung. Tanpa menyadari, raut menggemaskan yang tak sengaja dia lakukan itu berhasil membuat Kai menelan hasratnya bulat-bulat.

Kai menggeleng kuat dengan segala tembok harga diri yang menyertai dirinya selama ini. Dia adalah putra pemilik Grup Jaekim, dan hal yang sangat terlarang untuk dilakukan _(karena menurut Ayahnya memalukan dan rendahan) _adalah bermesraan dengan wanita sembarangan di tempat umum _(yang tadi adalah pengecualian karena mereka lakukan di dalam mobil). _Karena dia tidak tahu pasti siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya jadi sepertinya menuruti nasehat ayahnya adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika kau mengabaikanku. Biarkan aku meninggalkanmu –" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan datar sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Kai pun terpaksa menoleh dan pemandangan itu berhasil membuatnya leleh seperti es batu di musim panas.

Satu-satunya cara menahan Kyungsoo yang ada di pikiran Kai hanya ini. Menyumpal bibir berbentuk hati dengan balutan warna pink segar itu menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ini juga menyimpan modus. Baru lima menit yang lalu mereka berciuman, namun sekarang Kai sudah merindukan kegiatan itu lagi. Pesona Kyungsoo memang terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan.

Binatang buas yang sejak tadi menendangi dirinya pun keluar. Menjadi wujud Kai serakah yang mengendalikan gadis dalam dekapannya dengan liar. Tembok keangkuhan yang Kai bangun segera hancur. Semua gelora yang memeluknya terus mendesak agar menjelajahi Kyungsoo lagi dan lebih. Bukan hanya bibir, tapi tangan pemuda itu juga sudah mulai lancang memeluk tubuh bertekstur halus di depannya seerat mungkin. Tubuh bagian depan mereka kembali bertempelan dan jantung Kai kembali menggila berkat semua pergerakan ini. Semua pergerakan yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkanku!" Gumam Kai disela-sela pangutan mereka. Setelah meraup udara yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya, dia kembali melakukan pergerakan sensual pada bibir di depannya hingga gadis itu melenguh dengan lembut nan manis. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan dirimu!"

"Aku bukan untukmu!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Tidak! Kau untukku, dan aku menginginkanmu!"

"Hentikan!"

"Tidak akan!"

Kyungsoo memekik saat merasakan deretan benda keras menggesek bibirnya tanpa ampun. Inilah yang dia dapat karena telah membuat Kai marah. Kini Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa anyir yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman kuatnya dan itu sudah pasti darah. Perasaan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat bersentuhan dengan Kai begitu menakjubkan. Belaian lembut tangan kaya pigmen itu di pipinya, hembusan napas hangat itu di kulitnya dan tekanan erotis bibir itu di atas bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo enggan berpikir dua kali lagi untuk menjadi milik Kai. Karena selain faktor diatas, hatinya juga telah jatuh kepada pemuda itu sejak awal. Hanya saja, tampilan berandal dan angkuhnya membuat Kyungsoo harus berpikir lagi.

Ini juga kali pertama bagi Kai. Dia memang tampan dan memiliki kekuasaan yang membuat para gadis akan rela berlutut dihadapannya _(bahkan, Tao saja pernah menyukainya!)._ Hanya saja, kondisi tubuh yang selalu jauh dari kata sehat dan pikiran yang terbebani oleh urusan orang kaya membuatnya tak punya waktu dan hati untuk memperhatikan gadis yang sedang mencari perhatiannya _(maka dari itu Tao menyerah dan memilih untuk bersama Sehun)._

Namun itu dulu. Hari ini adalah saat di mana Kai memiliki waktu dan hati untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik _(meski sebenarnya belum terlalu aman)_ serta pikirannya tentang urusan sekolah, perusahaan, saham atau hubungan kakak-adik dengan Suho seakan menguap begitu saja. Berkat kemanisan Kyungsoo yang mempesona dan cantik, seorang Kim Kai terbakar dalam api panas bernama cinta.

Cinta pertama, yang membuat Kai mencintai untuk mati.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum bahagia. Memutuskan percakapan telepon dengan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya yang semula dihancurkan oleh Kai kembali membaik. Baekhyun menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Suho dengan istrinya, menanyakan apa mereka saling merindukan atau tidak dan bahkan mendoakan mereka agar selalu langgeng. Astaga, Suho benar-benar harus mentraktir Baekhyun makan siang jika dirinya sudah pulang ke Korea.

"_Ya, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Meski aku jarang mengunjunginya karena sibuk, dia sangat pengertian! Dia adalah wanita paling lembut yang aku kenal!"_

"_Oh, kurasa kau benar-benar harus berterimakasih kepada Yesung-appa karena sudah menjodohkan kalian, Oppa!"_

"_Tentu! Akan kusampaikan padanya, nanti. Hey, tidakkah kau iri padaku, Baek?"_

"_Dalam mimpimu, Oppa! Aku baru akan menikah jika dunia sudah kiamat. Baiklah, semoga langgeng!"_

"Suho-ssi." Suho menoleh dan menunduk sejenak pada pemuda yang menghampirinya kemudian membungkuk dalam. Pemilik surai hitam dan sepasang mata bulat yang dihiasi oleh kacamata kebesaran itu merupakan sekretarisnya.

"Tuan Kim baru sampai di China dan dia ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Sekarang, Chanyeol-ah?" Suho membulatkan matanya lucu, sebelum mengikuti pemuda tinggi itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Diatas kursi putar besar yang biasa membuatnya kaku dan kepanasan telah ada Yesung yang duduk dengan pose elegan penuh karisma. Suho membungkuk dalam dan formal, kemudian tersenyum dan menunduk. Chanyeol yang merasakan keberadaannya tidak diperlukan lagi pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Selamat datang, Appa. Bagaimana penerbanganmu? Apa Kanada menyenangkan?"

Yesung tersenyum sembari menghampiri Suho. Ada kerinduan tersendiri dalam hati melihat anak sulungnya sudah sebesar ini. Padahal seingatnya, saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu Suho masih kecil dengan rambut hitam dan boneka beruang dalam gendongannya. Namun sekarang, pemuda kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat jantan –meski tampilan manis dan menggemaskan di wajahnya enggan hilang. Bahkan sekarang, Suho sudah bisa 'menghasilkan' pemuda kecil lain. Namanya Kim Jungkook, dan usianya baru tujuh tahun.

"Tidak terlalu. Kanada menjadi sangat menyebalkan berkat keberadaan Kris Wu." Yesung menggeram murka, meski raut wajahnya masih setenang air. "Dia adalah Presdir muda paling cerdik dan licin yang pernah kutemui! Grup Jaekim pun hanya bisa membeli saham Grup Xing sebanyak sepuluh persen."

"Mungkin kita sedang tidak beruntung." Suho mencoba menghibur sang ayah. "Setidaknya kita sudah mampu memiliki lima puluh persen saham dari Grup Yin."

"Kerja bagus, Nak." Yesung menepuk bahu Suho –bangga. "Kau memang anakku yang paling bisa diandalkan. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarnya cucu dan menantuku?"

"Mereka baik. Jungkookkie sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan Yixing hanya melakukan beberapa operasi dalam satu minggu. Aku jadi merindukan mereka."

"Kita masih harus di China sampai beberapa hari ke depan, Suho-ya. Apa kau keberatan meninggalkan anak dan istrimu lebih lama lagi?"

"Tentu! Aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Lagipula, meski Kai sakit dan mulai badung, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kakak iparnya kesepian. Percayalah."

"Oh iya, omong-omong soal adikmu itu –" Yesung kembali ke meja Suho, mengambil sebuah foto kemudian memberikannya pada putra sulungnya. "Appa berencana, jika dia sudah sembuh, Appa akan menjodohkannya dengan anak pemilik Grup Yin."

Suho memandang foto di tangannya –yang menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan iris mata yang mengingatkannya akan milik Chanyeol.

'박 수 빈'

"Cantik. Kelihatannya dia gadis yang pandai dan anggun. Lagipula, sudah pasti aku tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan Appa, bukan begitu?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Aku bahagia memiliki dirimu sebagai putraku, Kim Suho."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau suka boneka?"

Setelah kegiatan panas di tempat parkir _(dan depan tempat parkir),_ perut Kai yang kelaparan memaksa tangan sang pemilik untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kantin. Sejak terbaring di ruang kesehatan tadi memang sudah jamnya makan siang, hanya saja Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai ketepatan waktu dalam mengerjakan segala hal.

Duduk berhadapan, dengan dua piring dan dua gelas berbeda isi diantara mereka, Kai mencoba untuk memulai obrolan dengan Kyungsoo dalam rangka _mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat._

Kyungsoo melirik keatas, memasukkan kentang goreng berlumur saus tomat kedalam mulutnya secara serampangan _(hingga benda merah itu belepotan di sudut bibirnya)_ sebelum mengangguk. Kedua matanya melengkung dan pipinya terangkat, membuat Kai bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ini adalah senyuman paling menggemaskan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Tentu! Aku suka boneka yang memiliki banyak bulu dan mata cerah."

Kai tidak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Garpu di tangannya pun bergerak mengambil satu bagian dari juntaian serat hijau bernama sayur yang tergolek di piringnya. Menelan sembari menatap Kyungsoo, membuat Kai berharap agar rasa makanan sial itu akan menjadi lebih manis seperti wajah gadis di depannya.

"Kalau kau, suka sayur?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebelum memandangi isi piring Kai dengan kagum, seakan memakan sayur adalah hal yang langka dan luar biasa hebatnya.

Kai menggeleng dengan senyuman perih, sebelum menelan apa yang sudah dikunyahnya dengan cepat. Seandainya saja dia tidak sakit, pasti seluruh isi garam dalam wadah diatas meja sudah berpindah ke makanannya yang begitu hambar.

"Kukira kau suka. Karena, matamu sangat jernih." Kyungsoo menarikan jemarinya di kelopak mata Kai.

Alih-alih menghindar, si pemilik kelopak mata justru memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kai kembali terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku akan membelikan banyak boneka untukmu mulai sekarang." Kedua sudut sudut mata Kai yang runcing terangkat dengan manis.

Kyungsoo berterimakasih dengan polosnya seperti anak kecil –hingga pipi Kai memanas berkat serbuan aegyo alami yang dia sebarkan.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengembalikan ponselmu."

Gadis bermarga Do itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel _(yang menjadi penyebab pertemuan mereka)_ kepada Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Selain menggemaskan, ternyata Kyungsoo juga memiliki nilai lebih dalam hal kesopanan.

"Terimakasih." Kai menerima dan menghidupkan ponselnya. Layar sensitif itu menampakkan puluhan pesan serta panggilan dari Baekhyun dan Sehun yang belum sempat dia jawab. "Hahaha, dasar Singa dan Musang cerewet!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan horror. "Siapa itu?"

Kai pun menjelaskan sembari tertawa bahwa Singa yang dia maksud adalah Dokter Byun yang menjaga ruang kesehatan, sementara Musangnya adalah Sehun salah seorang teman Kai yang menonjol di sekolah karena sifat pendiamnya. Respon yang Kai dapatkan setelah berceloteh adalah gelengan perlahan dari Kyungsoo sebelum sendok logam yang berada di tangannya mengetuk kepala Kai dengan keras.

"Kai jahat! Dokter Byun adalah wanita paling cantik disini dan kau menyebutnya singa?" Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan cara Kai memandang seseorang.

"Kau belum tahu saja seberapa galak dan cerewetnya Dokter Byun jika sudah menyangkut diriku. Astaga, rasanya seperti memiliki ibu kembali." Kai tertawa hingga matanya mengeluarkan air dengan berlebihan. "Oh iya, aku penasaran. Tadi di tempat parkir, kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu memang terbiasa tidur setelah dipeluk oleh namja. Siapa namja yang kau maksud?"

Kedua mata Kai menyipit, sementara kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke belakang. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah merasa ingin tahu meski hal itu bahkan bisa membunuhnya. Dengan mengetahui Kyungsoo selalu dipeluk oleh namja lain saja membuat detak jantungnya melemah, bagaimana kalau seandainya namja itu adalah pacar Kyungsoo? Bisa-bisa Kai kembali terbaring di ruang perawatan intensif selama empat puluh delapan jam lebih.

Namun, jawaban sederhana yang Kyungsoo berikan sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kai. Seorang gadis manis yang begitu polos ternyata memiliki sisi kutub yang dingin dan tidak boleh dia abaikan sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Jangan kira hanya karena kita telah berciuman maka kau telah memilikiku dan berhak tahu semua tentang diriku."

Kai adalah tipe remaja yang menyukai tantangan. Dan jawaban Kyungsoo setara dengan tantangan baginya. Dalam telinganya, kata-kata itu seakan mengalami evolusi menjadi 'Kumohon–Miliki–Aku!'.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin 'kumiliki'?" Senyuman miring yang menggambarkan kejahilan dan sensualitas milik Kai tercetak dengan tampan nan sempurna di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo _(yang semula sedang menghirup seluruh jus stroberi dalam gelasnya melalui sedotan dengan tenang)_ sontak tersedak dengan suara batuk yang keras. Remah kemerahan akibat perasaan malu tumpah dengan jumlah banyak di pipinya hingga merah padam, sementara kedua bola matanya seakan bersemangat untuk keluar dari rongganya.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Mengaku sajalah." Garis kemenangan memenuhi wajah Kai saat tersenyum lembut pada gadis pemalu di hadapannya.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini adalah tempat umum, dua insan korban baru sang Cupid ini terus saja mengeluarkan balon-balon cinta dari setiap pergerakannya.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo kembali mengelak, Kai segera menambahkan pernyataan lain yang membuat pipi dan matanya melakukan reaksi berlebihan lagi.

"Lagipula, kan sudah kubilang jika aku menyukaimu. Sungguh."

"Kai-ya, jangan mempermainkanku."

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bervariasi dari pengunjung kantin lain, Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga jarak di antara mereka terhapus. Pemuda karamel itu memiringkan wajah hingga bibirnya menempel secara silang di bibir Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang, mari kita coret kata tempel dan ganti dengan kata lumat.

Posisi demikian dapat memberikan banyak keuntungan, seperti kulit wajah mereka yang menempel sempurna hingga bergesekan dengan lembut dan kemudahan bagi bibirnya untuk mengecapi segala aroma dan cita rasa manis milik Kyungsoo. Tidak diragukan lagi jika kau adalah anak pemilik Grup Jaekim yang selalu mengutamakan keuntungan, Kim Kai.

Mata Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menutup segera setelah Kai melumat bibirnya daripada membiarkan pemandangan wajah pemuda yang terlalu tampan itu memenuhi lensanya. Sekali lagi, dia membiarkan tubuh dan perasaannya berada dalam kendali pemuda yang sama. Pemuda yang menurutnya sangat buruk karena sifat angkuh, warna rambut dan kebiasaan merokoknya. Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memanas sementara hasratnya terbakar. Membuat sisi gelap dalam pribadi yang selama ini manis dan polos bangkit dengan liar.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu." Lirih Kai dengan susah payah.

Suara bertempelan dan terlepasnya bibir mereka membuat semua kupu-kupu putih yang bersembunyi di dasar perutnya beterbangan dengan rasa geli dan gila yang menyamai ganja. Astaga, bahkan Kai sampai melupakan barang haram langganannya itu hanya karena berciuman dengan Kyungsoo.

"B –Benarkah?"

Desahan lembut yang begitu manis dengan kandungan kalimat tanya begitu penuh keraguan membuat jantung dan gairah Kai menggila secara bersamaan. Kembang api ketakutan menyala dan membiaskan seluruh warna gelap di hatinya dengan suram. Dan dibaliknya, jantung yang sedang mempertahankan hidupnya mulai berdenyut kencang tanpa ritme normal. Ini terlalu cepat dan membuat Kai kembali merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa.

Namun sekali lagi, Kai tak peduli. Selama dia bisa merasakan, menyentuh dan mendominasi Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau peduli lagi mengenai apapun. Bahkan, meski kegiatan yang dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan cintanya itu malah akan mempercepat kematiannya sendiri.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Dokter Byun!" Sehun membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada Dokter Cantik yang melangkah di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan poni yang di tersisir rapi ke belakang itu sedang bersandar di deretan loker sembari mengunyah sebuah kue kering berbintik cokelat manis dan memainkan ponsel.

Gadis pemilik surai auburn yang diikat menggunakan _hairnet_ hitam rapi nan anggun itu menoleh dan membalas senyuman dengan senyuman pula. Sepasang bulan sabit yang terbentuk dari kedua mata kecilnya membuat Sehun membatin jika Kai adalah namja paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa memiliki Dokter pribadi secantik ini.

"Annyeonghaseo, Sehun. Yak, apa kau melihat Kai? Ini sudah hampir jam satu dan hampir genap satu jam aku mencarinya." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas keras hingga deretan poni lembut yang menaungi dahinya terangkat dengan lucu.

"Tidak tahu, Dokter. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya pingsan di lapangan basket tadi. Hanya itu." Sehun mengedikkan bahu sembari menggigit kuenya. Bulatan cokelat nan manis itu berubah bentuk menjadi setengah lingkaran, seperti bentuk mata Baekhyun yang berlumuran eyeliner di sudut-sudutnya.

Baekhyun mendecak sebal, kemudian maju satu langkah di hadapan Sehun. Dalam hati, dia mengumpat tentang betapa panjangnya tubuh kurus si Pemuda Oh hingga tinggi badannya hanya setara dengan telinga Sehun. _Harusnya aku tidak banyak makan saat masih dua belas tahun, _batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau berhenti melaporkan hal buruk tentang Kai kepada Suho?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada dan tatapan memohon yang sama dengan milik anak kelinci.

"Maaf Dokter, itu sudah jadi tugasku." Sehun menggeleng perlahan dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak tahukah kau jika Suho sangat marah pada Kai setelah laporanmu tadi?" Baekhyun memberengut, dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut sebal.

"Tapi, Suho-hyung sangat senang saat aku meneleponnya." Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa, mengabaikan cebikan sebal yang dibentuk oleh bibir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kau kan adik kesayangannya. Sudahlah! Berbicara denganmu sama sekali tidak bermanfaat." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi. Suara hak tinggi yang menunjang sepatunya membentur lantai dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang dapat menyaingi keributan koridor ini.

"Dokter Byun! Mau kemana?"

"Menebuskan obat milik Kai! Sebagai satu-satunya orang waras, aku harus berbaik hati mengambilkan obat bagi si gila yang dijaga oleh orang gila pula." Baekhyun melengos, sebelum kembali melangkah dengan angkuh. Lebih tepatnya, sok angkuh.

"Berarti, aku ini gila?" Sehun bermonolog dengan wajah polos, lalu memasukkan potongan terakhir kue yang mengecil kedalam mulutnya. Kedua pipinya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan lumernya cokelat lembut di permukaan lidahnya. "Dasar Singa Imut yang menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Grup Jaekim memiliki begitu banyak aset ekonomi yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk kepentingan anggota keluarganya sendiri. Seperti Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan SMA Jaekim, yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Rumah Sakit Jaekim. Memiliki anak bungsu dengan kelainan jantung membuat Yesung lebih sigap untuk mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kepada Kai dari awal.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun duduk di tengah ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Jaekim tersebut. Sementara petugas kesehatan sedang mencari obat-obat rumit nan mahal dalam resep Kai. Daripada ke apotek yang jauh, Dokter Cantik ini lebih memilih untuk potong kompas.

Selain belajar, tidur dan menonton Reality Show sebangsa The Beatles Code _(jadi kalau kau ingin tahu darimana Baekhyun belajar berbicara lugas dan frontal, inilah jawabannya),_ dia juga menambahkan kegiatan 'berselancar di jejaring sosial' dalam daftar aktivitas hariannya.

'_**Kau adalah sehelai daun rapuh yang berada di ujung batang, menunggu angin yang perkasa menghempaskan tubuhmu yang rapuh ke atas tanah. Dan baiknya, daun ini sama sekali tidak pernah marah kepada angin.'**_

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebelum menyentuh ikon bertuliskan 'kirim' di bagian bawah kolom status SNS nya. Memeriksa akun jejaring sosial sembari mendengarkan lagu benar-benar surga dunia pertama, bagi Baekhyun. Dan memperbarui status dengan kata-kata yang tidak mudah ditebak adalah surga kedua baginya. Bisa membuat orang penasaran dan menanyainya mati-matian memberikan sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri bagi gadis ini.

Lagu yang berdengung melalui _earphone_ di telinga Baekhyun membuat perasaannya galau. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia memproyeksikan surga dunia khayalannya dengan perasaan seburuk ini _(jika membicarakan khayalan, entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi terlihat seperti pengkonsumsi psikotropika)_. Dan orang pertama yang membayangi pikiran Baekhyun adalah Kai. Pemuda tampan itu selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya mendapatkan sebuah sendok besar yang mengaduk-aduk dengan kuat, hingga semua yang dia rasakan mengalami percampuran tidak _homogen_.

Baekhyun menyayangi Kai dan menganggap pemuda itu sebagai adik sehingga dia selalu ingin mewujudkan keinginannya. Namun di sisi lain, dia adalah seorang Dokter yang sangat terobsesi pada kesembuhan Kai, meski harus dengan cara yang membuat pemuda itu muntah-muntah karena rasa pahit keterlaluan memeluk lidahnya. Dia kesal saat Kai tidak minum obat, tapi dia juga sedih melihat penderitaan Kai saat menghisap tablet-tablet generik _Isosorbide Dinitrate_ yang rasanya sangat mengerikan.

Helaan napas berat dan helaian poni lembutnya yang jatuh dengan lesu saat Baekhyun menunduk, menjadi saksi betapa lelahnya gadis ini.

Ponselnya bergetar, dan Baekhyun segera memastikan siapa yang telah membalas postingan penuh arti serta kode rahasia yang baru saja dia tulis.

'_**Reaction King : Biar kutebak. Daun adalah Kim Kai dan angin adalah Kim Suho, benar?'**_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat pemilik akun jejaring sosial SNS dengan avatar berupa foto seorang gadis bersama pemuda karamel menggunakan topi _Santa Claus_ telah membalas komentarnya.

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'**_

"Tentu saja. Aku juga bekerja dengan anak pemilik Grup Jaekim, jika kau ingin tahu." Gumaman Chanyeol sesuai dengan isi balasan yang dia kirim kepada gadis itu.

Setelah menyentuh ikon bertuliskan 'kirim', ponsel lebar dengan warna putih dan wadah pembungkus biru itu masuk ke dalam saku jas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan menekan bagian atas botol parfumnya berulang kali. Uap dari cairan menyengat itu tercurah dalam jumlah yang terlalu banyak hingga mungkin dapat membuatnya basah seperti orang baru mandi. Tapi dia tak peduli. Karena seingatnya, parfum ini adalah kesukaan seseorang, dan dengan memakai ini dia berharap agar pemuda yang memiliki kewarganegaraan berbeda dengannya itu akan menyukainya lagi.

Memandangi kembarannya di permukaan cermin, membuat gadis cantik ini tersenyum menggemaskan. Kedua mata bulatnya sudah dibingkai oleh garis eyeliner yang indah, _lipgloss_ stroberi menyelimuti permukaan bibir mungilnya serta juntaian emas diatas kepalanya telah dikuncir tinggi. Tak lupa sebagai pembatas antara sisi liar dan beradab, _tubedress_ biru yang memamerkan punggung juga melapisi tubuh indahnya. Kesempurnaan tampilan yang dimiliki gadis China ini melebihi para gadis diluar sana, atau bahkan para dewi.

"Dan kesempurnaan ini, hanya untuk dia." Setelah bermonolog dengan suaranya yang begitu manis, tubuh sintalnya bergerak dengan ringan meninggalkan kamar apartement.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Berbekal ijin makan siang kepada Yesung _–dia tidak perlu ijin kepada Suho karena pemuda itu malah akan senang jika dia pergi-_ , Chanyeol membawa mobilnya menuju salah satu Starbucks di Beijing. Dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang dan sedari tadi batinnya terus berdoa agar gadis ini mau membantunya dengan tulus, meski pada kenyataannya dia selalu mengecewakan makhluk cantik itu dengan penolakan.

Pekerjaan Suho di Negara Tirai Bambu masih akan memakan waktu lama dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun bagi adiknya di Korea. Daripada membiarkan domba manis nan polos mengacaukan segalanya, lebih baik meminta rusa cantik untuk mengawasinya sementara waktu.

"Apa?" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lucu, meski aura horror juga menguar dari sana. "Kau memintaku kemari hanya untuk itu? Buat apa aku berdandan tadi?"

Menghela napas frustasi, gadis cantik itu membiarkan semua urat kecewa dan sedih memenuhi wajahnya. Dengan sebal, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menarik pita _baby blue_ yang mengikat rambutnya. Helaian selembut sutra itupun jatuh dengan indah dipermukaan punggung dan bahu sempitnya.

"Memangnya, menurutmu apa yang akan ku pinta darimu, Noona?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Gadis itu tersentak karena kaget, sebelum berdehem untuk menetralisir detakan jantungnya yang mulai menyamai drum.

"Aku kira kau akan memintaku untuk kembali bersamamu lagi." Ujar Luhan polos dan apa adanya.

Tawa Chanyeol segera lenyap, bergantikan dengan tatapan datar dan sorot mata menggambarkan kekecewaan serta rasa sakit masa lalu yang masih menggelantungi hatinya untuk kembali terbuka pada Luhan. Sebuah gelengan menyertai pergerakan pemuda itu untuk menyeruput gelombang kafein di dalam cangkirnya.

Menyadari perubahan garis ekspresi yang melingkupi wajah lawan bicaranya, Luhan berusaha mencerahkan suasana. Senyum dan tawa menggemaskan dia lakukan untuk sekedar membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan senyumannya yang menyilaukan.

"Baiklah, Yeollie. Aku mau. Tapi –" Deretan gigi atas Luhan menggigit belahan bibir bawah pemiliknya, menggambarkan kebimbangan yang memeluk gadis itu. "Bolehkah aku meminta imbalan?"

Chanyeol sangat mengerti jika Luhan yang bekerja sebagai fotografer itu tinggal sendiri dengan dalih ingin belajar mandiri kepada keluarganya. Jadi wajar, jika dia mengira gadis cantik itu hanya akan meminta beberapa lembar Yuan darinya.

"Sebutkan nomor rekeningmu, akan aku transfer –"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin uangmu." Luhan menolak dengan keras sembari menggembungkan pipinya, menyesalkan pemikiran Chanyeol yang terlalu sempit. Persis seperti adiknya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang penasaran dan seakan mengatakan 'jadi–kau–mau–apa?'.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan matanya dengan milik pemuda yang dia cintai. Kembali menatap wajah tampan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan berusaha mengabadikannya dalam ingatan.

"_Suzy me?"_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan begitu mudah menyetujui persyaratannya. Meski dengan garis kelelahan yang memenuhi wajahnya, pemuda itu bahkan menarik tangannya lebih dulu, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan membawa mereka menuju hotel terdekat. Jam makan siang masih lama sehingga dia optimis akan dapat menuntaskan gelora cinta yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

Tangan besar itu memeluk pinggangnya, meraba permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut sebelum memenjarakannya dalam dekapan hangat yang menghanyutkan. Bahkan ketika baru sampai di depan pintu kamar, gadis itu terlalu gemas untuk tak meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol sangat lelah belakangan ini, dan dia juga sudah melajang selama dua tahun lebih. Selalu tidur dengan adik perempuannya yang beranjak dewasa dan tumbuh semakin manis setiap hari tak lantas membuatnya melakukan penyimpangan seksual. Jadilah ketika mantan kekasihnya yang cantik menawarkan kegiatan ranjang, dia hanya mengiyakan.

_Chanyeol masih berusia enam belas tahun saat Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita berkebangsaan China. Sehingga, otomatis Chanyeol dan adiknya ikut tinggal di sana. Di sekolah menengah atas kota Nanjing, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya._

Kenangan masa lalu yang manis mendadak membayangi pikirannya. Menuntun anggota tubuhnya bergerak, seakan mengukirkan segala perasaan lampau yang belum sempat diutarakan.

Pintu tertutup, bersamaan dengan lepasnya jas hitam dari tubuh Chanyeol. Menyusul kemudian sebuah gaun biru tergeletak manis diatas lantai, meninggalkan tubuh indah pemakainya tidak terbalut apapun lagi. Mungkin Luhan telah merencakan ini dari rumah.

"Engh.., Yeollie..."

Chanyeol kalap. Semua keindahan yang disuguhkan Luhan membuat jiwa lelaki dalam dirinya bangkit dengan liar dan perkasa. Mendorong tangan-tangannya melakukan gerakan memijat di payudara gadis itu, sembari menggetarkan pita suaranya hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada rendah nan seduktif tepat di sisi telinga mantan kekasihnya. Makhluk cantik itupun merona dan mengerang tanpa kendali, hingga tak sengaja membuat presentase libidonya naik dengan drastis.

"Kau semakin cantik, Lu..." Kedua belahan bibir Chanyeol mengapit daun telinga Luhan, sebelum menyesapi benda lunak itu sejenak dan berpindah ke leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Xie.., xie.., Chanyeollie..., Akh!"

Meski memekik sakit, berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya, tangan Luhan malah memeluk dan semakin membenamkan wajah Chanyeol di permukaan kulit dadanya yang terbuka. Secara kasat mata memerintahkan pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk melakukannya lagi dan lebih. Chanyeol pun menurut, dengan menyesapi setiap inchi gundukan kenyal seputih susu itu bagaikan bayi. Membasahi payudara Luhan dengan saliva tawarnya serta meninggalkan bercak merah tanda kerinduannya.

Ya, sejujurnya Chanyeol memang merindukan Luhan.

_Xi Lu Han adalah kakak kelas yang cantik dengan kepandaian luar biasa dalam hal akademis dan pergaulan. Awalnya, mereka dekat hanya karena gadis itu cukup mahir berbahasa Korea dan Chanyeol masih kesulitan berbahasa China. Seterusnya, sifat Chanyeol yang lucu sementara Luhan begitu lembut membuat mereka seakan diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Cinta mereka telah bersemi dengan manis selama dua tahun. Hingga kemudian sebuah titik hitam merusaknya._

Setelah menyelimuti otaknya dengan gula manis, kini perasaan rumitnya kembali melakukan atraksi dengan menyiram otaknya menggunakan racun pahit. Semua hal buruk yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hubungan mereka mendadak bangkit dan menyulut amarahnya.

"Kau.., masih.., tidur dengan Kris?" Ujar Chanyeol terbata sebelum mengakhirinya dengan geraman buas. Jika dia adalah _Lycan_, mungkin kedua mata bulatnya sudah menyala merah.

Mata Luhan membulat, sebelum kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman miring sembari melepaskan kemeja biru dan celananya. Potongan pakaian itu tergeletak di lantai dan menjadi saksi bisu akan kaca kesedihan di mata Luhan.

"Itu adalah kesalahpahaman masa lalu, Chanyeol!" Entah kenapa mood Luhan mendadak hancur dan serpihannya terbawa angin entah kemana. "Kris memberiku aprosidiak!"

"Dan sekarang kau meminum aprosidiak untuk dirimu sendiri?" Senyuman remeh yang terpatri disudut bibir itu membuat bibir Luhan bergetar akibat tangisan yang tertahan. Tubuh jangkung itu memilih untuk berdiri, membiarkan tubuh mungil tanpa busana didepannya terdiam diatas ranjang.

_Titik hitam, bernama Wu Yifan. Bagaikan sebuah kuman yang merusak kandungan seember susu penuh gizi, kehadirannya yang hanya sekejap dan melakukan sedikit hal dapat menghancurkan seluruh perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk Luhan._

_Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Luhan yang tak sengaja berkhianat, Chanyeol menjadi salah paham dan keberadaan pemuda blasteran bermarga Wu diantara mereka semakin memperkeruh suasana. Belum lagi, adik Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan koma bersamaan dengan masalah ini terjadi. Dengan pikiran kalut, satu-satunya kata yang ada di otak pemuda itu untuk Luhan hanyalah, putus._

"Aku mohon lupakan itu dan ayo kita mulai lembaran baru!" Emosi menuntun kaki Luhan untuk menapaki lantai dan berjinjit agar bisa lebih mudah menjangkau bibir Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya mengalung di tengkuk pemuda itu, sementara bibir mereka hanya saling bertempelan dengan polosnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, sebelum mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia rasakan sendiri dengan nada bergetar dan suara parau. Terlalu lama menahan tangis ternyata mengakibatkan banyak hal juga.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan. Matanya menggelap berkat pemandangan ini. Seorang gadis cantik menatapnya seperti anak anjing tersesat dengan seluruh tubuh yang terbuka. Tubuhnya pun memanas dengan semua desiran darah yang bermuara menuju sebuah sudut diantara kedua kakinya.

"Aku juga..." Entah emosi atau hanya nafsu tanpa moral, telah menuntun lidah Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang setara dengan harapan baru bagi Luhan.

Hanya satu ditambah satu bisa menghasilkan angka rumit dengan bentuk berliku dan dua ujung bernama dua. Dan hanya kata sederhana yang dibalas kata lebih sederhana lagi, menghasilkan sebuah gairah lebih besar yang meledak di dasar tubuh mereka dengan binal.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata saat bibirnya lebih dulu meraup bibir Luhan, mengendalikannya dengan liar dan tanpa jeda untuk sekedar menarik oksigen. Kedua tangannya kembali bekerja menghasilkan api tak kasat mata dengan segala sentuhan dan remasan keras di sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh mereka yang bertempelan bergerak menuju ranjang lagi, sebelum akhirnya terbaring dengan posisi wanita yang dibawah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Luhan terengah saat bibir Chanyeol berubah fungsi menjadi kupu-kupu, yang menjatuhi seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan ciuman lembut.

"Aku tahu." Pemuda itu melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan, sebelum memegangi kejantanannya yang baru dia lapisi dengan kondom. Menuntun organ tumpul yang sudah panas dan mengeras itu memasuki lubang kecil dalam diri sang gadis dengan perlahan.

"Akh! Semakin kau pelankan semakin sakit, Yeollie!" Kedua mata rusa yang cantik itu terpejam menahan sakit. Daripada membuat seprai dan selimut kusut, dia lebih memilih menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan menekan kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol menggunakan kuku-kuku putihnya.

"Kau sudah lama tak berhubungan intim?" Dalam hati Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Pikiran sempitnya yang kejam selalu membuatnya panas dengan dugaan bahwa gadis cantik itu pasti sudah meresmikan hubungan dengan Kris, ataupun pria lain. Sedikit mengejutkan juga bagaimana bisa gadis secantik Luhan masih sendiri.

"Terakhir.., aku.., melakukannya –akh!"

Luhan terlonjak saat seluruh bagian dari kejantanan Chanyeol memasuki dirinya, bergerak mundur perlahan hingga menggesek dinding kewanitaannya dengan menggoda hingga kemudian bergerak maju dengan cepat dan tepat menusuk di titik kelemahannya yang sudah lama tertidur. Ini sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya dan hebatnya Chanyeol masih mengingat letak titik G milik mantan kekasihnya.

"Pada.., liburan musim panas.., empat tahun lalu.., bersamamu!"

Ternyata selain cantik, Luhan juga memiliki kelebihan dalam hal kesetiaan. Dia memang pernah berselingkuh dengan Wu Yifan, tapi itu tidak disengaja. Meski sudah putus hubungan selama empat tahun, dia bahkan tetap menjaga dirinya dari pemuda lain seakan Chanyeol masih memilikinya.

Dan semua asap kebenaran yang baru terungkap ini, membuat Chanyeol sesak akan rasa menyesal dan bersalah. Dia sudah terlalu berpikiran sempit hingga menyakiti gadis yang mencintainya dengan kata putus dan penolakan.

Pinggangnya bergerak maju dan mundur tanpa ritme teratur akibat rasa frustasi. Otot dalam kewanitaan Luhan menjepit miliknya dengan kuat hingga geraman seksi tak berhenti dia lantunkan. Kulit putih yang bersemu merah dan wajah imut yang meringis itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Belum lagi saat tangan lembut nan halus gadis itu membelai dada dan perutnya yang keras oleh massa otot. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan gadis sempurna sepertinya, batin Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol memperdalam tusukannya, sembari mengamati betapa cantiknya wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata terpejam karena rangsangan.

"Kau tidak salah." Luhan sedikit membuka matanya, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat dengan lembut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi tenang tadi berganti dengan kegelisahan akibat deru kenikmatan yang Chanyeol salurkan kedalam tubuhnya semakin cepat dan dalam.

Kedua kaki ramping itu dapat leluasa melingkari pinggang Chanyeol saat sang pemuda membungkuk dalam. Dengan napas terengah dan suara gumamannya yang serak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Gadis cantik itu terlalu menikmati tarian barbar yang sedang mereka lakukan untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Luhan-noona..."

Kedua mata Luhan terbuka, untuk kemudian seakan dibekukan oleh tatapan Chanyeol. Mata itu, memancarkan perasaan penuh gairah dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih lembut, hingga membuat dada gadis ini berdetak kencang.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Tubuh Luhan mengejang, puncak kenikmatannya dan Chanyeol tiba bersamaan dan gelombang gairah yang terlalu besar menuntun tangan-tangannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum lembut sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pahatan dewa dengan bentuk sempurna itu kini terbalut oleh kemeja biru kebesaran yang tadi dipakai oleh Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggulung bagian lengannya hingga sebatas siku, sementara ujung bawah kemeja itu hanya sanggup menutupi setengah dari pahanya. Yang dipenuhi oleh tanda kemerahan memudar ukiran Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

Jika beberapa orang akan kelelahan setelah bercinta, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Dua insan dengan selimut kerinduan itu malah semakin tampak segar seperti sayuran yang baru dicuci. Sembari menunggu pemuda itu selesai mandi, Luhan hanya memutuskan untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang masih mengejang akan gairah.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan stelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih melapisi tubuhnya. Awalnya Luhan memang berencana untuk memberikan jas terbaru itu sebagai hadiah. Tapi pemuda yang menerimanya lebih memilih untuk memakainya setelah kegiatan panas mereka daripada kembali bekerja dengan pakaian yang terkontaminasi aroma parfum seorang gadis.

Tubuh jangkung duduk di sisi Luhan sembari memasangkan sepatu _van tofel_ di kakinya sendiri. Kemudian, dia menoleh pada gadis dis ebelahnya karena merasa diperhatikan sedemikian rupa.

"Apakah aku setampan itu?" Kedua garis rambut yang menaungi bagian atas matanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat sementara mata bulatnya berbinar lucu.

_Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini memiliki sisi menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda yang amat kuat,_ batin Luhan gemas.

"Jadi –" Tubuh mungil itu bergerak hingga bagian sampingnya menempel di bagian samping tubuh Chanyeol. " –sekarang kita berkencan lagi?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Gadis cantik itu merona dengan menggemaskan sementara mata Rusanya menatap dengan malu-malu.

"Jika kau berhasil menjaga adikku dengan baik –" Chanyeol menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Luhan. Pola ekspirasi lambat yang dia lakukan membuat serbuan udara membelai permukaan wajah gadis itu dengan lembut. " –aku akan memberimu hadiah sebuah cincin pernikahan!"

Sebagai refleks tanggapan, tubuh seindah pahatan Dewi Yunani itu terlonjak dan memeluk Chanyeol sembari menghujani pipi si pemuda dengan ciuman polos yang penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kau harus segera menemui Dokter Byun dan meminum obatmu, Kai." Sehun berujar sembari memasukkan semua buku Matematika ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Dia tadi mencarimu."

"Itu bisa diatur, sejak kami masih tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama." Kai mengedikkan bahu sambil melangkah cepat.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau? Tunggu aku!"

"Pulanglah sendiri! Atau bersama Dokter Byun! Bersama Tao-noona juga boleh, asal jangan aku! Ada kencan yang harus kuhadiri..." Kai tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" Tatapan Sehun terasa sangat menyebalkan dan meremehkan di mata Kai. "Siapa yang menjadi teman kencanmu, hm?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, sebelum aku berhasil memiliki dia seutuhnya." Baru kali ini Kai bisa merasakan ada sebuah tekad kuat nan membara di dalam dadanya.

Demi, mendapatkan cinta seorang Do Kyungsoo yang manis sekaligus dingin.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai adalah tipe pemuda yang tidak pernah melupakan janjinya. Apalagi, hanya untuk benda lembut nan menggemaskan semudah boneka. Dengan semua uang yang berada di kartu kredit tanpa batas miliknya, dia merasa lebih dari sanggup untuk sekedar membelikan sebuah benda kesukaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Yaa! Lucu sekali!" Kyungsoo terlarut dalam euforianya sendiri berkat segala kemanisan dan tampak menggemaskan yang dimiliki oleh deretan boneka Beruang di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya melompat-lompat gembira, membuat pergerakan juntaian hitam panjang yang terkuncir tinggi di belakang kepalanya terlihat begitu indah.

Pose beragam dengan sepasang mata coklat dan hitam bulat yang jernihnya menyamai kelereng, telinga lucu, perut buncit serta hamparan bulu lembut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia. Dan kedua tangan Kyungsoo pun mendadak gatal akan kegiatan memeluk semua kantung _dakron_ yang memiliki tangan dan kaki itu.

"Kau suka?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat saat Kai tiba-tiba memasang tempat di sampingnya. Kedua mata kucing itu melengkung dengan indah saat pemiliknya yang tampan merangkul kedua bahu mungil Kyungsoo erat.

"Sangat! Tapi –" Jari telunjuk lentik milik Kyungsoo berdiam di permukaan bibirnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan Kai mulai menggelap karena segala fantasi liar yang melingkupi otaknya akan dua belahan bibir lembut itu. "Manakah yang harus kupilih?"

Kai menjawab apapun sesukamu, sebelum mencuri satu kecupan di permukaan pipi Kyungsoo. Putih nan lembutnya menyamai kapas sementara aromanya setara dengan mawar murni yang begitu anggun dan manis, hingga Kai merasa ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi.

Gaya polos Kyungsoo saat memilih boneka sangat kontras dengan keputusannya membiarkan bibir Kai mengecup pipinya terus menerus. Sepertinya dia memiliki suatu semangat kebebasan, hingga dengan santainya melakukan apapun keinginannya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan atau pendapat orang lain nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Telunjuk mungil selentik jarum tadi mengarah pada sebuah boneka yang terletak di tengah rak, lebih tepatnya agak ke atas.

Kantung _dakron_ itu memiliki bentuk figur seekor beruang dengan selimut bulu lembut melapisi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan pose yang seolah meminta pelukan dari semua orang yang melihat. Beruang putih dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut lucu itu berukuran sebesar balita umur lima tahun dan memakai sebuah kaos putih yang bertuliskan _Leave Me Alone_ menggunakan tinta merah di permukaannya.

Tangan kaya pigmen milik Kai turun dari bahu menuju pinggang Kyungsoo. Pemiliknya memiringkan kepala dengan heran sebelum menanyakan pada si gadis kenapa pilihannya terlalu biasa. Karena menurutnya, masih banyak boneka yang lebih besar dan bagus daripada ini sehingga wajar jika dia ingin Kyungsoo mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Ada filosofinya, Kai-ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat tangan lain si pemuda terangkat untuk mengambilkan boneka yang dia maksud.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo membatin betapa penurutnya Kai. Karena, meski kurang menyukai pilihannya, namun pemuda itu tetap mau mengikutinya.

Setelah memindahtangankan boneka tadi, Kai menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu Kyungsoo, sementara gadis itu memiringkan kepala demi menatapnya tanpa merasa risih akan jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"_Leave me alone_, artinya?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab Kai seraya mengangguk, merasa jika jawabannya sudah benar-benar pas.

"Itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang kau katakan padaku, bukan?" Kai mengangguk canggung, dengan cengiran tanpa dosa di wajahnya. "Lantas sekarang kenapa kau menginginkan diriku untuk masuk dalam kehidupanmu yang gelap?"

Sekarang, Kai mengerti. Senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajahnya memudar, berganti dengan helaan napas lelah. –karena penolakan halus yang telah Kyungsoo utarakan padanya. Kyungsoo malah tersenyum kecil sembari menggendong boneka tadi menuju tempat pembayaran.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Suara Kai kali ini terdengar berbeda dari yang tadi. Kandungan kesedihan dan kesakitan yang menguar dari setiap huruf itu terasa begitu menyayat di telinga dan hatinya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam Ferrari Merah milik Kai dan duduk berdampingan pula, sehingga pendengaran Kyungsoo seakan menjadi berkali lipat lebih tajam.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau sedingin ini padaku?" Jemari Kai terulur menuju pipi Kyungsoo dan melakukan pola memutar di permukaan si kulit. Sang pemilik enggan memejamkan mata, karena lensanya sudah kecanduan akan segala aura dan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Karena –"

"Jalankan mobilmu, Brengsek!"

"_Shit_!" Kai mengumpat sebal saat serbuan protes para pengguna jalan lain semakin menghujaninya seperti semak belukar.

"Jalankan mobilmu, dan aku akan segera menjawabnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari memegangi tangan Kai yang sedari tadi memarkir diri di pipinya. Kemudian, dia memindahkan anggota penggerak badan itu menuju setir dengan anggun.

Kai menurut, alas sepatunya yang menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang dan meninggalkan semua pengguna jalan sialan tadi. Seandainya tak memiliki keahlian berkendara, bisa dipastikan mobil ini akan menabrak sesuatu ketika pengemudinya mengalami keterkejutan, sebesar sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyukai sisi gelapmu." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. "Rokok, ganja, rambut platina berandal dan kenakalan yang kau miliki, membuatku takut! Seluruh gadis di dunia juga pasti akan sependapat denganku."

"Aku akan berubah jika kau selalu berada di sisiku untuk mendukungku." Kai enggan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak yakin padamu." Dan Kyungsoo enggan menyerah untuk memberikan hatinya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes : Ini adalah hadiah dari gue buat semua yang udah setia sama FF gue #peluk**

Semua FF repost _(bertahap ya, kalo langsung tangan gue bisa patah)_ bakalan gue perpanjang _(10k per chapter)_ dan gue ubah menjadi lebih baik _(karena setelah di beta, ada beberapa yang mengandung kesalahan)._ Gimana?

Jadi, masih adakah yang mau '_rewind_' sama semua FF Kwon? #muter lagunya Zhoumi.

Sincerely,

Leader Kwon

16 Nop. 14


End file.
